Kick One-shots
by BriTheKumquat
Summary: Just Kick one-shots. Very fluffy! T for mild language.
1. I Love You, Idiot

**A/N: I do not own Kickin' It, Jack or Kim.**

Jack's POV

"Kim, what happened there?" I asked. Her arm had a large bruise on it.

"Nothing. Sparring accident. That's all." She said, though I could tell something was up.

"You're a terrible liar." In reply to that she just scoffed. "Kim, what happened?"

"It's nothing, Jack."

"Kimmyyyyyy." I pleaded, earning a glare from Kim.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. But she was pretty cute when she was angry. Wait, did I seriously just say that?!

"C'mon, Kim. If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?" I stepped closer to her - no, not like that, well - okay - I'm gonna shut up. She opened her mouth to say something, but the she just fell into me, beginning to cry.

"Kim? Kim, are you alright?!" She shook her head mildly, and I wrapped my arms around her.

We were near the mall entrance, and I thought Kim was gonna kill me if I made her go in there. She never cried. Or admitted she was hurt, mentally or physically. She was strong, so I was worried. "Come on, over here." I guided her behind one of the buildings where there was a small area with trees. No one ever came here, it was sort of ignored or unknown. I came here sometimes, it was... peaceful. Quiet.

I sat down on a log, Kim next to me. "Kimmy, what's wrong?"

"Shut it, Brewer," she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" She had stopped crying, but she was still pressed against me. It felt good. Did I really just say that? Seriously. I need to shut up.

"Yesterday..." she started, "I was walking out of school... A-and he was trying to talk to me, a-and tell me he wanted me back, and I t-tried to walk away but.. but he grabbed me and pulled me back

a-and then he h-hit me.."

She started crying again, and I wrapped her into a hug. "Kim..." She didn't need to say who 'he' was, I knew she meant Brett.

"And I flipped him." She looked up at me after saying that, and we both started laughing.

"Kim, I..." I started to say. "Nevermind." I wanted to tell her before it was too late, how much I liked her. More like loved her. Before she got together with another idiot like Brett.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it, Brewer."

"Never!" I said, standing up and pulling her up with me. I picked her up by her waist and hung her over my shoulder.

"Jackson Brewer you put me down right now!" She shrieked, laughing.

"Why should I, Kimmy?"

"I think you're forgetting that I'm a black belt and could kick your ass any minute now."

"You got a point there." I put her down gently before realizing how close together we were.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." She teased. "What were you going to say before?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Oh just shut up!" I laughed.

And before I knew it, our lips crashed together. It was a soft kiss; but still passionate. When we remembered oxygen was actually a necessity, we separated. Kim had a happy, dumfounded grin on her face and I probably did too.

"Kimmy?"

"Don't you dare say nevermind. And. Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy!"

"All right then, Kimberly."

"On second thought I'd rather be called Kimmy. Now get to the point!"

"I love you." I really can't believe I said that. Even though it's true.

"You're an idiot." She said, her eyes sparkling, "But I love you too."


	2. 20 Reasons

Kim's POV

Valentines Day. It would be my favorite holiday, if I could spend it with Jack. But he didn't like that about me; he never would.

I was the first one to arrive at the dojo after school. I opened my locker and something fell out. It was an envelope. In what I recognized as Jack's handwriting, "Kimmy" was scrawled out on the front. I laughed. I always said I hated it when he called me that, but I loved it. It made me feel warm inside. Just thinking of what might be in the envelope gave me butterflies... No, Kim. Calm down. He doesn't like you like that.

I hadn't really talked to him in the past 2 days, I think he was avoiding me. It made me feel like I had done something wrong, but I couldn't think of what. Maybe it had something to do with what was in the envelope.

I opened up the envelope and sat down on the bench. The guys wouldn't be here for at least half an hour; I had come to fit in some extra practice. I pulled out a paper, Jack's messy writing filled the page.

20 Reasons

1 - You let me call you Kimmy.

I laughed. Correction: I don't flip him when he calls me Kimmy.

2 - You have a cute laugh.

I blushed, getting butterflies. I had a cute laugh? I always hated my laugh.

3 - You get mad when I beat you in sparring.

4 - You tell me everything.

5 - You trust me.

6 - You don't think so, but you're the most beautiful girl I'm the world.

I felt like I was floating with all the butterflies in my stomach. He really thought that?

7 - You blush whenever I compliment you.

Crap, did I really do that?

8 - You have amazing eyes.

I blushed. Well, I guess #7 was true, then...

9 - You should sing more often, your voice is beautiful.

My face reddened more. When had he heard me sing? Oh... Crap. I thought I was alone then...

10 - You're cute when you're angry.

I was so gonna kill him for that.

11 - And nervous

12 - A while ago when you came to my house we watched movies and ate a whole bucket of ice cream and you fell asleep on my couch.

Oh, I remember that... One of the best days of my life, like ever.

13 - You're also cute when you sleep.

If he was here I would literally smack him right now.

14 - You flip anyone who's a bitch to you.

15 - All of my best memories have involved you.

16 - You let me comfort you.

17 - You hug me.

18 - A lot.

I blushed... I hugged him a lot?

19 - You'd never love me.

20 - I love you.

My heart skipped a beat at the last two. I needed find Jack.

I could tell his parents weren't home, their were no cars in the driveway. And I knew from experience there was absolutely no room in the garage for a car; it was filled with stuff. I lifted up the doormat and quietly unlocked the door. I could hear Jack playing his guitar in his room, and I quietly walked up the stairs.

Without making a sound, I stood in Jack's doorframe. I listened to him play for a good two minutes before I realized I should announce my presence, and I was about to when he started singing. I recognized the song, it was "Only Of You" by Green Day, one of my favorites.

Jack's voice was amazing as he started to sing while he played.

"I wish I could tell you,

But the words would come out wrong

Oh if you only knew

The way I felt for so long

I know that we're worlds apart

But I just don't seem to care

These feelings in my heart

Only with you I want to share

The first time I caught a glimpse of you

Then my thoughts were only of you

I hope that when time goes by

You will think the same way about me

Many nights awake I lie

I only wish that you could see

I know that we're only friends

I hope this feeling never ends

If I could ever hold you

It's the only thing I want to do

The first time I caught a glimpse of you,"

I knew the words by heart, and I sung along to the last line,

"Then my thoughts were only of you."

He spun around quickly on the wheeled chair, almost falling off. He stood up, and without any words I rushed over to him and hugged him tight. Without any warning he kissed me, and it was magical. When we finally separated I probably had a stupid grin on my face.

"I missed my Kimmy." He murmured, making me laugh.

"I love you."

And with that, our lips collided once more.


	3. Better?

Kim's POV

I was at the dojo past 10, trying to sort out my thoughts. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I slid down against the wall near a corner onto a pile of mats and started crying. In a few moments I saw a dark figure walk towards the dojo, and I stiffened, ready to fight. But then I realized it was only Jack, and my muscles relaxed.

I looked up at him. When he saw my tears he rushed over to me, obviously concerned. He pulled me in and hugged me, rubbing my back. "What happened? Why's my Kimmy crying?" Hearing him say that made me feel all warm and fluttery inside.

"I... I can't tell you." I said, shakily.

"C'mon Kimmy, you know you can tell me anything."

I couldn't tell him I liked him. It would ruin our friendship; he would never feel the same way.

"N-no. It will r-ruin everything."

"How?"

"Becauseireallydontwanttoloseyouasafriendandijustr eallywantto-" I was rambling, and I doubt he could even decipher what I was saying. But it didn't matter, because I was cut off as his lips met mine. At first I was shocked, then I kissed back. His tongue trailed my bottom lip, and I granted him access. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We finally separated as we remembered the necessity of that little thing called oxygen.

"Better?" He smirked.

"Much, much better." I said, probably with the worlds stupidest grin on my face.

Jack's POV

I cannot believe I just kissed Kim Crawford. She just sat there with the most adorable smile on her face before leaning in and kissing me again.

I stood up and helped up Kim. She squealed as I picked her up by her waist and spun her around a few times. "Jack! Put me down!'

I set her down before I spoke. "Kim, I've liked you for so long. No, I've loved you. I love you, Kim. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She squealed in reply, "I love you too, Jack. Yes!"

I pulled her back in close and kissed her again, her hands running through my hair.

And, well, I think I'll leave it with that neither of us got much sleep that night.

**Short with a sucky ending, I know. Please review!**


	4. Hey There Delilah

**Did anyone else see Win, Lose, or Ty? I wish there was more Kick in it but I managed to squeeze some out XD**

** Kim's POV**

I still can't believe I'm gone.

And to New York. We've been here a week now, after my mom got a great job opportunity. It's not like I expected her to pass it up, but still. It's like she expects me to go out and shop and make friends.

I've been crying myself to sleep every night. Cliche, I know, but I just miss him so much. I wish I had told him how I felt before I left. I thought about giving him the unopened letter from when he was leaving to Otai that was hidden away under a floorboard under my bed, but it just didn't feel right. I wake up every day hoping it's all a dream, but it's not.

I woke up to find an email from Jack. Jack. Amazing, perfect, flawless Jack. I opened it up and clicked on the video, the only thing in the email.

The video started and he was playing a simple melody on his guitar. I immediately recognized the song and my eyes widened, my mind buzzing with thoughts. I bit my lip as he began to sing. Just his amazing voice was stunning, but the song made everything even better.

"Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Time square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry 'bout the distance

I'll be there

If you get lonely

Give this song another listen close your eyes

Listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got trains and planes and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because

We know that not of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you

That by the time that we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah you be good at don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Oh woah

Oh woah

Woah oh woah oh woah

Woah oh woah oh woah oh woah

Oh woah oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh."

By the end of the song I realized I was crying. Another clip came on, Jack close to the camera now.

"I love you." He whispered with a grin on his face, then the video stopped. I fell down on my bed, crying.

A half hour later I went downstairs. "Mom, why can't I stay with Aunt Kelly?" I asked for the millionth time. "I know you already said no, but please at least tell me-"

She cut me off. "I know you want to be with your friends, Kim. But I need you here to stay with me. You're my little girl. Honestly, is there another reason you want to go back so badly?"

I dropped my laptop and ran back up to my room, slamming the door. I slid down the door, sinking to the floor and letting the tears fall again.

About an hour later I heard a knock on my door. "Go away."

"Kim, let me come in. I need to talk to you."

"Go away!" I said, my voice raising and cracking at the same time.

"At least hear me out. I talked to your aunt, and I've decided you can stay with her."

I flung open the door and gave my mom a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shrieked before running back into my room. "You're leaving tomorrow, Kim!" She said, handing me my laptop. I was already packing, shoving all my things in suitcases, a smile plastered to my face.

"Woah, calm down. Get all the stuff you'll need for about a week, just to be safe, and I'll send over the moving truck with the rest of your stuff later." She started walking away then turned around. "Oh, and have fun with him. But not too much fun." I felt my face go red.

"MOM!"

(The next day)

**Jack's POV**

I hadn't heard from Kim since I sent the video. Did I freak her out? Wow I shouldn't have done that.

My phone buzzed as I got a text from her:

"Jack I'm coming home. Can you come get me at the airport? Now? Sorry for the late notice, I'll land in 30 min."

My heart stopped as I processed what she was saying.

"Yeah! I'll be there!" was all I replied. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was going to see my Kimmy again.

I was at the dojo sparring with the guys when I got the text. I grabbed my things without a word. "Gotta go, guys." I heard a chorus of "Why?"s in the background but I ran out and drove the 20 minute drive to the airport. I walked into the baggage claim area and waited for Kim. I heard her squeal from behind me.

"JACK!" I turned around and she ran towards me, my grin growing. She literally jumped into my arms, holding onto me like a little kid would, her arms around her neck and her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Kimmy!" I said as she rested her head in my neck.

"I missed you so much." She murmured, obviously tired. She lifted her head and softly pressed her lips against mine, cupping the back of my head and pulling me closer. Though the kiss was soft, it was meaningful and amazing. She lay her head back down in my neck, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

"I did too, Kimmy, I did too." I chuckled, grabbing her suitcase in one of my hands, using the other one to hold her up.

When we were almost to my car, she stirred and woke up. "Jack?" She asked in a questioning way, as if she wasn't sure if I was actually there.

"I'm here, Kimmy," I said. Now that she let me call her that without punching me, I couldn't help but do it.

She smiled and got off of me, blushing, I think she was embarrassed. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time; I have to admit she was so adorable when she was asleep and it felt nice to just hold her. She stretched before looking back at me, a giggle escaping her mouth. "What?" I asked, confused.

"This." She stood on her toes and pulled me down, kissing me once again. I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened up and let my tongue explore her mouth, wrapping her arms around my neck. When oxygen became a necessity again - stupid oxygen - we finally separated. She was grinning adorably, making me want to kiss her again but I didn't. "I love you too." She said, I guess in reply to the video.

I opened the door and bowed formally, making her laugh. She got in and I walked to the other side of the car. She pulled down the mirror before I got in, I guess thinking I didn't see her. She cringed

at the sight of herself, making me feel bad. "You know how beautiful you are, right?"

Kim's POV

"You know how beautiful you are, right?"

That sent even more butterflies to my stomach than the two kisses combined. The two flawless, amazing, perfected, beautiful kisses that - Okay I'm gonna shut up.

I shut the mirror, my face turning red. Jack smirked at me before turning on the car. "Where are you staying?" He asked me.

"I'm staying with my aunt, who's moving into my old house. Well I guess it's my house again now, considering I'm living there..."

Jack's POV

"I'm staying with my aunt, who's moving into my old house. Well I guess it's my house again now, considering I'm living there..."

After saying that she sat there with an adorably confused look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh, making her blush. "So my Kimmy still lives across the street from me?" I asked, smirking.

She giggled and replied, "Yes, yes Kimmy does," saying 'Kimmy' sarcastically. "Will you take me to the dojo, though? I wanna see the guys, if they're still there."

"Alright. They probably are, I left them there," I said, laughing.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Are we like, um, a thing now?"

"Do you... want to be?" I said teasingly, but serious at the same time.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about that," she said sarcastically, laughing.

"Well, Kimberly, will you be my girlfriend?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Never, ever call me Kimberly again."


	5. Beach Day

Jack's POV

"Yo! Come down to the beach!" Jerry hollered through his phone.

"I'll try," I laughed, hanging up before he could ask anymore. It was a Saturday afternoon and Kim and I had both been bored out of our minds, and she came over. We watched a movie, and she fell asleep. In her sleep she wrapped her arms tightly around me and she was just to adorable to wake up. Yes, you caught me, I have a crush on my best friend.

"Kimmy," I whispered, shaking her ever so slightly and she woke up. She unwrapped her arms from me, a bright blush covering her cheeks when she realized her position. She looked so cute when she blushed; that was a lot. Well she looked cute any time, well - I'm just gonna shut up now.

"What?" She mumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"We're going to the beach."

"With?" She asked.

"Well Jerry's invited me, so probably Jerry, Grace, and I'm assuming Milton and Julie."

"M'kay," she mumbled, getting up and stretching.

She went into the bathroom and changed. Really? Wow she was prepared, she had her swimsuit with her. Then again, we go to the beach a lot, so...

We got to the beach. Milton and Julie were putting loads of sunscreen on each other, and Jerry and Grace were in the water, splashing each other and swimming.

"Aw! They're so cute together!" Kim cooed at Jerry and Grace.

Kim lay down on her towel to tan. Even if I had seen her so many times in it, it was hard to take my eyes off her in her bikini.

I ran into the water. "C'mon, Kim!"

"No!" She groaned. I dunked myself underwater and ran back up the beach to her.

Kim's POV

He ran back up the beach to me and I couldn't help but stare at his abs. Yeah you caught me, I have a crush on Jack. A big one.

I felt water drop on my back and flinched, turning over to see Jack, with water dripping from my hair. "Coming, Kimmy?" He asked.

"Don't call me that! And no, I am not going in there."

"Fine then." He said, starting to walk away. I turned back over but then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Jack picked me up and hung me over his shoulder, walking towards the water. "JACK! Put me down!" I shrieked, to no avail. When he was thigh-deep in the water, my hair just touching it, he put me upright again and dropped me in the water. "Idiot." I mumbled, trying to be mad but I started laughing. I walked towards the shore and just as I was about to reach it Jack picked me up by my waist from behind and twirled me around, running and dropping me back in the water. By this time I was sopping wet and laughing, and so I stayed in the water.

Jack, of course, decided to drag me in further where the waves were. "JACK WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed as a huge wave came towards us. He just chuckled to himself and held my arm so I couldn't leave. The wave went over our heads and we got pushed under the water. Jack came up laughing, though I was terrified. I punched him in the arm and swam back to the shallower water, Jack chasing after me.

Jack's POV

When she finally convinced me to stay in the shallower water, me and her and Jerry and Grace got into a huge water-and-sand-ball war. Soon enough Kim screamed and jumped onto my back, clinging onto my shoulders.

"What's wrong Kimmy, scared of a little sand in your hair?" I said, smirking.

"No! There's a snake or an eel or something!"

Sure enough, there was an eel in the water. "Kim, it's just a-OH CRAP!" I jumped as the thing hissed at me, starting to swim towards us. Kim shrieked and I stumbled onto the shore, falling over into the sand, not minding it was now all over me. Kim fell on top of me, laughing and we both blushed. She got up and everyone decided to dry off.

"Hey! We could all come over to my place." I suggested. Everyone agreed and went to get their stuff from home.

Everyone got to my house and we decided to watch Paranormal activity 3. Kim, Milton, Julie and I were on the couch and Jerry and Grace were on the floor. Kim would jump and hide her face in my chest at every scary part.

When the movie ended, we all talked for a while and a storm came along outside. There was thunder and lightning and the power went out. Kim jumped at every clap of thunder or flash of lightning. She hated storms, and the power being out wasn't helping. I tried to get up to get some flashlights, but Kim pulled me back down on the couch.

"Stay here." She mumbled, scared and tired. I chuckled and let her snuggle into me, a warm smile on my face. Jerry went to go get flashlights and Kim fell asleep. I slowly fell asleep, too, to the sound of her heartbeat.


	6. Waterpark: Part 1

**Here's another one! I started this a while ago and I have no idea how to end it, so it'll either be a two shot or three shot for now.**

**Curlygirl02 - Ikr! I waited for an episode where we would actually see them as a couple and stuff but nooooo. Monster trucks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kim's POV

"Kim, did you hear? The whole gang's going to the water park today!"

"This should be interesting," I laughed, thinking of Jerry and Rudy at a water park... Oh no.

"We're going at 12, so you might want to get ready." Jack said. It was already 11 and he couldn't have told me earlier, maybe before I came to the dojo?

"Okay, okay, I'll be back soon." And I rushed out of the door to get ready.

I was walking back to the dojo with my bag, wearing my bikini under my clothes. I was already drooling over the thought of a shirtless Jack... Okay, so maybe I had a little crush on him.

"Kim! C'mon, we're going!" Jack waved at me from inside Rudy's huge van. I ran over and jumped in, sitting next to Jack.

When we were almost there, Rudy took a sharp turn and I almost fell out of my seat, but Jack snaked his arms around my waist and caught be before I could fall. His arms were still around me when I sat back up, and he blushed, moving back to his old position. His eyes still stared into mine, though, and he leaned in and...

"WHOOOOO!"

Way to ruin the moment Jerry, we were about to freaking kiss!

Everyone ran out of the van, and Jack and I awkwardly sat there for a minute before getting up.

"C'mon, Jack! This'll be fun!" I jumped out of the van, Jack following. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy had already ripped their shirts off and were running around like idiots; and let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight.

Jack and I walked in after the others. "I'll be right back," I said, skip-jogging over to the changing rooms with major butterflies in my stomach. Did Jack seriously just almost kiss me?

After I had undressed into my bright red bikini, I walked out of the stall and put my bag in a locker. Jack had waited for me, leaning against the building. He had taken his shirt off and I had a full view of his hot six-pack.

"Woah! Let's go on that thing!" Jack said, pointing to a ride called "Log Drop." It looked like you sat in a log type thing and dropped almost straight down.

"It looks scary, Jack. I don't like that stuff."

"Aw, is wittle Kimmy afwaid of the wittle water ride?"

"Shut it, Brewer," I said, punching him in the arm.

"Please?" He said, not at all affected.

"You can! I'm not."

"I'll be there to protect you," he said, smirking teasingly.

My face turned red because now it didn't sound like a bad idea. Before I could say anything he was dragging me towards it.

After he made me get on, the ride started going up like a million miles off the ground. Okay, that's an exaggeration. But it was really high. I hated these things. And I was totally terrified, but I wasn't going to let Jack see that.

"Jack, it's too high..." I said, trying to calm myself down. He didn't tease me this time, though, I guess he could tell I was scared, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close. Okay. I've made my decision, good.

A machine counted down, "3... 2... 1!" And the thing dropped like a million miles per hour. Okay another exaggeration, but it was FAST. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying not to look like an idiot even though I felt like I was gonna die with Jack yelling, "WOO!" In the background.

Soon enough the ride halted to a stop. Then something unexpected happened, but it was part of the ride. Our seats went forwards, and then pulled out from underneath us. We plummeted probably 10 feet into a pool, and Jack once again snaked his arms around me as we rose to the surface, facing each other, close together. Alone. Finally.

He let go (sadly) and we swam over to the edge of the pool. There were a few people here, but not a lot. I guess it was boring to lots of people. There was nothing special about it, just a pool.

Jack's POV

I felt bad for getting her to go on the ride. She was obviously scared, though she was trying to hide it. She seemed to calm down when I held her, though. She was warm, it felt nice. She looked so cute - not to mention hot - in her bathing suit. Did that sound weird? Okay, probably. Well maybe I have a little crush on her... or a big one...

Kim's POV

"That was awesome!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, no it was not. I thought I was gonna die."

"You think I would let you die?" He said, but not teasing me this time, he said it sweetly. I blushed, looking down into the water. "Cause I wouldn't." I blushed harder and jumped into the water.

"Hey!" He said, jumping in after me. I went into the 5 foot water, where still only my forehead was to be seen above water. Jack, of course, could stand fine in it. "You're tiny." He teased, before picking me up by my waist so I could actually be above water.

"Put me down!" I laughed.

"You sure about that?" He smirked, "You can't even stand here." He poked me in the stomach and I squealed loudly, making him smirk. He did it again and I slapped him lightly.

"Cut it out!"

"But you sound cute." Upon realizing what he said, we both blushed like crazy. "I, um..." He splashed water on me before poking me again.

"Stop it!" I said, laughing.

He smirked and asked, "Why should I?"

"Cause I'll kick your butt if you don't."

"Hmm, I can handle that," He decided, doing it again but more like tickling me. I started giggling uncontrollably like an idiot as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. "I am so using that against you somehow..." he said mischievously.

"I will kill you."

He just laughed and pulled me out of the water. We walked around until we found another ride. He wrapped one arm around me, which sent tingles throughout my body.

This one was more simple, at my request. It was basically just like a water roller coaster, just not to major. He sat closer to me than normally. Not that I minded... But where did we stand right now? He was acting like we were a little more than friends...

Next we went to get something to eat. We ended up just sharing some fries and we each got a root beer. We sat down at a table and I saw two girls about my age at a table staring at Jack and whispering, one of them madly blushing. I glared at them, and Jack noticed.

"What's up with you?" He questioned. I shook my head in dismissal and he said, "Ohhh. I see. Wittle Kimmy's jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Admit it!" He teased.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a black belt and I will hurt you?" I said, smirking.

"No. But you're still jealous."

"Can we just go now?" I asked.

"Okay." We got up and walked off. He wrapped one arm around my waist again, making me all warm inside. This time I stepped in closer to him. He looked down at me and smirked, and I was probably blushing.

"I knew you were jealous." He said, grinning.

"I'm not jealous!" I said, punching him.

"Whatever you say, Kimmy."

"Don't call me that!" I protested, but I was laughing.

We went to the section with all the big tube slides. After we went on a few rides we decided to hang out in the pool. Not many people were here, just us and a few others. He dragged me against my will to the deeper end of the pool. He playfully pulled me under and I hit him.

"Don't do that!"

He just smirked at me and did it again, knowing I would hate it. But when I came back up I felt his warm arms around me, holding me against him. We were frozen like that, looking into each other's eyes, for a good 10 seconds. He leaned in, and time froze. He was going to kiss me.

But no...

**Cliffy! Please review!**


	7. Jace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay first off: THIS IS JACE. I'm having major writers block for anything Kick and it's really bothering me. I have lots of ideas but I can't put them into words, I have part of one started though. I just got this sudden little (or big) Jace burst and yeah. I'll try to finish the water park one, but I didn't know how to end it so that's why I made the crash. But the problem is I have NO idea what the crash is. Probably something Jerry or Rudy did, but I don't know WHAT. This is my longest one-shot yet, 2,300+ words! I probably won't post any more Jace stuff on here unless you guys want me to, so tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, what should the crash be?**

The gang was sitting in a booth at Falafel Phil's when the brunette walked in. There was a chorus of "Hey Grace!"'s, well in Jerry's case a "Yo!"

The girl managed a smile. "Mind if I sit?" She asked politely, not wanting to intrude.

"No, not at all! C'mon!" Kim smiled, glad her friend was here.

The Latino boy moved over, motioning for Grace to sit beside him. A blush tinted her face as she sat down. A bowl of falafel balls was pushed towards her, the group going back to their hectic chat.

Grace watched, saddening, as her best friend reached up to peck her boyfriend's cheek. She had gotten lucky. Of course Jack liked her back, but Grace never believed she would get lucky like that.

She was sitting here next to Jerry, but she couldn't do any of that. She couldn't kiss him; lean on him; hug him; call him her boyfriend.

"I-I'm gonna go get some fresh air," she murmured quietly, standing up and walking out of the restaurant, falafel balls untouched.

When people look at Grace, they think many things. They think happy, hot, cheerleader Grace Prescott. No one thinks sad, alone, depressed, self-harming, anorexic, insecure, or anything of the sort. Boy were they wrong.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

For the last couple weeks he couldn't help but notice how skinny the girl had gotten. No, not skinny as in thin, sexy skinny, but skinny as in bony, unhealthy. The thick bracelets she wore around her wrists now slid down her arms, causing her to quickly push them back up and change her arm's positioning.

Now, Jerry had never gotten the best grades, but he was smart enough to see that there was undoubtedly something wrong with the love of his life. Yes, that's right, the boy was desperately in love with Grace Prescott.

So when she got up, he took it as an opportunity. She had been gone for a good five minutes now, and Jerry began to wonder. He quickly walked out the door before anyone could question him, searching the mall area for Grace.

His eyes could not locate her petite figure anywhere in the open area. He jogged out the entrance, looking around. Something was wrong. He quickly scanned his mind for all the little areas in the mall; the forest; the little spot behind the skate park; the alley where Mil- the alley!

He ran to the alley, peeking around the corner. The girl was propped up against the wall, knees to her chest, head in her hands.

"Grace?" He said cautiously, approaching her. The dark-haired boy sat down next to her, resisting the strong urge to just hold her in his arms. "Grace, what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong, Jerry!" She lifted her tear-stained face from her hands. "Everything's wrong because my life is just screwed up!"

Jerry stood up, pulling Grace up with him.

"Oh, Gracie," he murmured as he enveloped her in a hug.

She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back with his hands, trying to comfort her.

"Gracie," he said, taking her hand in his, "What made you do all of this?" He pushed the many thick bracelets up her arm, revealing the cuts, old and fresh.

She bit her lip, looking down. "Sorry I got your shirt all wet," she murmured, attempting to change the subject.

"I don't care about the damned shirt, Grace!" He yelled in frustration. "Why would you do this?" In all honesty he looked as if he might cry, too. It hurt him to see her like this.

"I don't know!" She choked out, Jerry pulling her close again. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Gracie?" He asked in a serious tone, taking her hands in his. She nodded in acknowledgement, waiting to hear what he was going to say. "Tell me why. Why you did all of this. From the beginning."

"It's long."

"I don't care, Grace. Tell me."

"Can we go somewhere else?" She looked him in the eyes, pleadingly.

He nodded and they began walking to his car, Jerry's arm wrapped protectively around Grace.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

"Okay, you're here. Now can you tell me?" The two had arrived at Jerry's house, and were currently the only people there, sitting on the couch.

He handed her a bowl of leftover falafel balls from his fridge from yesterday and she looked down at it. "Eat," he commanded, his hand resting on her knee.

"I don't like falafel," she lied. It's not like it was hard for her not to eat anymore. She had trained herself. She didn't need food. Less food equals less fat. Less fat equals more pretty. More pretty equals more Jerry. She learned to ignore the hunger.

"Yes you do," Jerry said, "I know you do. Now eat them."

She just stared down at the food, not wanting to eat it.

"Please, Grace?" He asked seriously. "It's not healthy for you to do this."

She saw true hurt in his eyes and it got to her. She picked up a falafel ball and ate it, savoring the taste of food on her tongue. She noticed Jerry watching her and a blush crept onto her cheeks as she moved the bowl away.

"No, finish. You need to. And I know you want to," he said, a small smirk on his face. To his satisfaction, she finished the bowl.

"Happy?" She asked. She was slightly annoyed, but for the first time in a while she genuinely smiled. Jerry actually cared about her.

"Very." He said, kissing her cheek. Her face turned red and she fiddled with her hands, nervous but now happy. "Now tell me."

"O-okay," she stammered. "When I was ten my mom left. No one has heard anything from her since, except one birthday card for my little brother's sixth birthday. That was three years ago. And she even got it wrong, the card was two months late but on the right day, and it said 'Happy fifth, from Mom.' That's all, and she even got his age wrong."

He wrapped one of his arms around Grace's waist, pulling her close and letting her lean on him. This was obviously a hard subject for her to talk about.

"My brother was 3 when she left. I practically raised him. Every day he would ask me, 'Where's Mommy?' And I would have to tell him I didn't know. I was never really close to my mom. She would yell at me for no reason and insult me, then deny she ever did. Sometimes she would - she would hit me. Then say it shouldn't have hurt and I was weak."

Her voice cracked and Jerry tightened his grip around her was, clenching his fist. She had tears in her eyes now but she continued.

"In fifth grade it got to me, and I started to care about what I looked like. I was one of the first girls to start wearing makeup because it made me feel prettier. And... and I was fat. I remember how I tried not eating, but it was too hard. Nothing worked for me. I remember when I hit five feet tall, and I weighed almost one hundred thirty pounds, and I would -"

"That's not fat, Gracie," He said, looking at her.

"Yes it is. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes, but for the record, that's not fat at all."

She just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyways. My dad was barely ever home. I took care of my brother and babysat and did other things for money. When he was home he was always drunk, hungover, or drinking. He never actually hit me or anything but he-he would always tell me..."

She began to cry again, burying her face into Jerry's shoulder. "Shh, shh Gracie. You can stop if you want to."

"No, no. You wanted to know." She wiped her tears away and continued. "He would tell me anything from that I was worthless to that I was a slutty bitch who should never have been born. He still does, when he's at home, which is rare."

She looked at Jerry, who had an angry expression on his face, clenching his free fist. He stood up from the couch. "Is he home? Cause I'll go over there and I swear I'll kill him!" He began rapidly talking in Spanish and throwing his hands in the air.

"JERRY!" Grace yelled, almost laughing at this point at Jerry's antics. "Calm down!" She pulled him back down on the couch.

"You know that's not true, right? What he says? You're the exact opposite." Jerry looked her in the eyes, dead serious.

"You really think that?"

"I KNOW that, Gracie," he said, putting his arm around her once more. She moved closer to him, leaning on his shoulder with a content smile on her face.

"When I was twelve I started... cutting. It felt good, like it took away the pain. After a while I forced myself to stop, and I did stop, for two years. But in seventh grade I stopped eating again, and it was more serious than the last time. No one noticed for a long time. A-and Kim was my only friend, and eventually she noticed. She made me stop. I slowly regained my weight, but not all of it. And for a while I was happy."

She looked up at Jerry, who was listening with worry in his eyes, and something else she couldn't detect.

"My dad came home less and less. He started being gone for weeks at a time. Now he comes back about once a month. I'm always afraid. I'm afraid one day he'll go to far, and he'll hurt me or Justin. It makes me feel bad. Justin is being forced to grow up too fast. He never had a childhood. He never got to go to the park and play with the other kids. He doesn't get to feel the rush of adrenaline at amusement parks. He didn't have a good childhood like he should have, and now he basically fends for himself. He's only nine and he's home alone half the time. He buys lots of the groceries, earns lots of the money. There. That's everything."

"But what about now, Grace? Why are you doing this now? Cutting? Not eating?"

"The stress. My grades are dropping because I have almost no time to study, and I stay up until two in the morning every night either trying to study, or because I can't sleep. When I study I'm to sleep deprived to even remember anything I read, if I'm even reading it right. We have so much homework and projects and I just can't keep up with it. I've missed almost half of the cheer practices this year. Everything is just falling apart and I can't take it."

"Is that all, Grace? It seems like there's more, I can tell."

She looked down at the ground. Yes. There was much more. She cut because of the pain it took away. Her father's words got to her. Worry got to her. Jerry got to her. She didn't eat because she felt fat. She thought Jerry would maybe like her if she was skinnier.

"Tell me. I don't care what it is, nothing could change the fact that I-" He stopped mid-sentence, obviously about to say something he didn't want to.

"That you what?" Grace asked, now curious.

"It's nothing. Will you tell me?"

"Fine. But you have to promise that we'll still be friends."

"Promise."

"I started cutting again because it takes away the pain for a while. It hurts when he calls me names. I find it hard not to believe him. I don't eat because I feel fat."

"Grace, you are not fat. You never have been fat. And nothing he says about you is true. You're the opposite of worthless, and you are definitely not a slut or a bitch. I can tell there's more to it then that. I won't judge you, whatever it is."

She paused. "How would you know if there was more?"

"It's like a sixth sense," Jerry said in an eerie voice, waving his hands around his head. Grace giggled at the sight of him doing it, which was quite funny.

She knew she would regret telling him this. But he had kissed her on the cheek earlier. He got so angry when she told him about her dad. He was the one who came looking for her. His arm had been around her this whole time.

"I thought...Itoughtthatifiwasskinnyyoumightlikemeand icutbecauseithurtthatiknewyoudidntlovemethewayilov eyouandittookawaythepainfromthat." She said it in a quick blur, then looked away, biting her lip.

Jerry didn't catch it all, but from what he heard, she loved him and thought that if she was skinny he would like her. She then looked down at the ground, biting her lip. Jerry was silent for once, taking in what she said as a grin grew on his face.

"See. Now you're not talking to me. I wish I hadn't said that, now you're gonna hate me."

He took her face in his hands and turned it around, their lips pressing together. She kissed back right away. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she eagerly granted. After oxygen once again became a necessity, to both of their disappointments, they separated.

"I love you so much," Jerry murmured, looking at her.

"I love you too," she replied, grinning.

"Promise me something, Grace," the Latino boy said, his grin fading into seriousness.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again. If you ever feel sad, you come to me. Alright?"

"I promise."

"And one more thing?" He said, the smirk returning.

"Mhmm?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She squealed, tightly wrapping her arms around him as their lips met once more.


	8. My Little Bird

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay, who else saw the new episode and is as disappointed as I am? I mean come on I waited two weeks and neither episodes have had the slightest bit of Kick in them at all. In this one I don't think they even talked to each other!

Jack's POV

I'm out here now, just sitting. It was about ten now, the night's sound being relaxing. It felt nice, having my feet just touching the water as my fingers strummed the guitar strings. I guess I just needed some time to think. Oh God, I'm such an idiot.

-Flashback-

"Jack, can I... ask you something?"

"Of course, anything for Kimmy," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well earlier today... I was wondering... you acted different, but the same, it was like... Ugh, I'll just cut it. What did that mean?"

Oh no, the kiss. What was I thinking? Of course, I liked her. But now everything was going to be all awkward. It already was.

"Um... I don't know!" I blurted out, sighing. "I did it in the moment, and just... I don't know. I didn't even like it."

God, did I really just say that? That may have been the stupidest thing I have ever said in my life.

"Oh," she replied, her face falling.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-"

"I know what you mean, Jack. Sorry kissing me was so unpleasant." And with that she ran out of the dojo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

I had looked everywhere for Kim. I pulled out my phone and called Grace.

"Do you know where Kim is?"

"Of course I do, you ass."

"Well that's sure not harsh, could you maybe tell me where she is?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p' then hanging up.

Okay, obviously she was with Grace. And I wasn't about to go over there, she probably needed her space. I didn't want to make this worse then it already was.

-End Flashback-

So now I'm out here, at the large pond near my house. Why hadn't I told her? Why did I freeze in the moment? And seriously, 'I didn't even like it'?

I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned my head and saw that Kim was standing behind me. She had a hopeful and apologetic look on her face.

"C'mere," I said as she came closer to me. She sat down and I pulled her close to me. She shivered in the crispy air, and I slipped out of my hoodie, giving it to her.

"Jack, you don't have to."

"But I want to."

She bit her lip and smiled before wriggling into the hoodie and leaning her head on my shoulder again.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said, looking up at me.

"No, Kim, I'm sorry. I broke under pressure, and - Oh who am I kidding? There was no pressure, I was just being an idiot. I lied." A blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down, getting what I was implying.

"Play something." She said, motioning to the guitar in my hands. I repositioned it and began playing the upbeat melody.

Kim's face lit up as she recognized the melody within a millisecond. She had sort of an Ed Sheeran obsession.

I replayed the intro and she looked at me, confused.

"Y'know I'm gonna just keep playing the intro until you start singing, right?" I said, smirking.

"Idiot," she mumbled, but she was smiling.

"Please, Kimmy? I'll do it with you."

"Oh, well who could pass up that incredible offer?" She replied sarcastically.

I played the intro once more and started singing the words, Kim just watching me contently. I got through the first verse before she started singing.

I love her voice. It's so pretty, like a million bells ringing, like an angel... But she barely ever sings. She doesn't like her voice. But honestly, it's amazing.

When we got to the last chorus I changed up a word for Kim, because she stopped singing.

"But if I kiss you,

Will your mouth read this truth?

Darling how I miss you

Kiwi's taste how lips do,"

A blush spread across her face and she bit her lip, smiling. She always had her kiwi lip gloss with her and on. She joined in again.

"And it's not complete yet,

Musn't get our feet wet

'Cause that leads to regret

Diving in too soon

But I'll owe it all to you oh

My little bird

My little bird

Woah woah woah oh oh woah oh

My little bird

My little bird

You're my little bird."

It was silent for a moment as she looked down, biting her lip again. Her smile and blush still lingered on her face, and she looked deep in thought. The moon shined down just perfectly on her, and she looked just completely adorable.

"Kim, I really am sorry," I started, "I was the one who kissed you, and then I was a complete idiot about it. I guess I was just nervous or something. Kim, I really like you and I know you probably don't like me but-"

I got cut off as another pair of lips were crashed against mine. Kim wrapped her arms around my neck, as mine went around her waist. I could practically feel the smile on her face. When we finally separated she just looked at me for a moment then kissed me again.

Kim's POV

The first kiss was magical. We separated and everything was silent for a moment before I gave in and kissed him again. He trailed his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let his tongue slip into my mouth as we battled for dominance, Jack eventually winning.

He pulled me closer to him as we began to separate. I leaned into his chest and he struggled to remove his guitar, causing us to both nearly fall of the dock, just catching our balance.

"Crap Jack!" I said, laughing while he looked embarrassed. I shivered in the crispy air, still cold despite wearing Jack's hoodie. He pulled me in, wrapping his arms around me.

"Better?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Y-yeah," I stammered, finally relaxing and snuggling into his chest. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking down at me. I momentarily got lost in his eyes and then shook myself out of it.

Well, this was it. "I... I really like you too Jack. A lot." I couldn't really put my feelings for him in words besides that without looking like a complete idiot, so I stopped.

"In that case, Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, what do you think?" I asked, softly kissing him for a moment. When I pulled back he looked disappointed.

"That you can't get enough of my sexiness?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think you're too cocky for your own good," I smiled, "And, if you couldn't, tell, yes."

He pecked my cheek, making me blush. "Let's get going," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the back of my neck and sending shivers up my back.

I gave a small nod as he helped me up. He walked me back to my house - which was across the street from his - and had his arm wrapped around my waist the whole way.

"Goodnight, my little Kimmy," he told me at my door before I went in. As soon as the door shut I leaned against it, taking everything in, the thing I had been wanting for close to two years.

I am Jack Brewer's girlfriend.


	9. Author's Note

sorry this is an A/N! I just needed to tell you that I'm having major writers block so I might not update for a while, but I have a story idea. I just need to write it.

Also: my sis told me this and it is so frearing right hahaha! okay. so you know how in New Jack City, Carson and Kim were like best friends and Carson used to be in the dojo with Kim and the guys before Jack joined? WELL. Kim was in the black dragons when jack joined, and Carson was in the bobby wasabi dojo with the guys, but they were saying Kim and Carson were in the dojo at the same time... WHAT


	10. Existing

**I own nothing.**

Kim was on her phone texting in the mall when none other than Jake White came up behind her.

"So, Kim, whaddoya say about that date tonight?" He asked, resting his hand on the wall behind her.

"For the millionth time, Jake, I'm not interested," Kim replied in disgust yet again.

"C'mon, babe, I know you want me," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

She pushed away from the wall and tried to walk away but Jake grabbed her arm.

"No one, walks away from me."

Kim saw the fury and danger in his eyes, and ran the short distance to the dojo. She ran into the girl's locker room and to no avail Jake ran in after her. He grabbed her arm again and twisted it, making her clench her teeth. He delivered a sharp kick to her stomach, which slammed her against the lockers. She stayed on the ground with her knees to her chest, holding back cries of pain.

"And there's more where that came from, slutty little bitch. You're nothing but a dumb blonde," he said, glaring at her before exiting the locker room and the dojo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Jack walked into the dojo. It was quiet, too quiet for his liking and he knew something was up. And that's when he heard the shaky, muffled sobs coming from the girl's locker room.

The door was slightly open, letting the sound out. Jack was worried about Kim, why was she crying? Kim never cried. Never. He entered the room without a second thought and saw Kim huddled against the lockers.

Her knees were tucked to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them, her head being buried between her knees and chest. Her body was shaking as she cried.

"Kim!" Jack said, rushing over to her. He sat down and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She flinched away.

"S-stop," she whimpered, obviously scared.

"Shh, Kim, Kimmy, it's just me, Jack," Jack explained.

Kim looked up at him with her puffy eyes. "J-Jack..." She said, practically launching herself onto him.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, shh, Kimmy, you're safe now, what happened?"

She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Jack softly kissed her forehead and her cries began to cease.

"J-J-Jake... h-he..." She trailed off.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked, anger and protectiveness reflecting in his eyes.

Kim lifted up her shirt to reveal the large, still in the making bruise and showed him the red marks on her arm where he had grabbed and twisted it.

Jack clenched his fists and stood up, but Kim pulled him back down. "Don't go," she mumbled.

"Kim, how about we go to my house and I can get you some ice?" He asked.

Kim nodded and yawned. She drowsily got up, Jack wrapping an arm around her to keep her balance. She cringed and lifted up one foot, hesitantly stepping on it again.

"Your ankle okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just gotta *yawn* walk it off..." She leaned against Jack and held onto his arm to keep herself steady. She began to stumble, tired. She felt herself being picked up and held against Jack's back. Suddenly she reached forward and pecked him on the cheek before falling asleep.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

"No! No! Stop it!" Kim thrashed around as she woke up. Someone hovered over her and she could feel warm liquid seeping from her eyes.

"Kim, shh, it's okay," she heard as Jack gathered her in his arms. "Just a dream this time." He sat down behind her on the couch, letting her rest her head on his chest. She was crying again and Jack pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to her temple.

Her tears dried quickly and he could have sworn he saw a small smile flicker on her face. Then, out of nowhere she said, "He called me a slutty bitch, and a dumb blonde."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know, sort of, maybe, I don't know!"

"Well you shouldn't, Kim. You're not, and anyone who tells you otherwise can rot in hell."

She bit her lip, a smile forming on her face.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Well, it's true."

"No, thank you for this. For making me feel better. For always being there for me. For just existing." A blush covered her face at the last thing she said.

"Well, I am pretty good at existing if I may say so myself."

And with that she couldn't stop herself. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in, crashing her lips against his. He kissed back immediately and butterflies fluttered in both of their stomachs. When they finally separated due to lack of oxygen, Kim mumbled four words before they kissed again.

"Yes, yes you are."


	11. Sick

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay what even is this. It's just random fluff. Sorry it's so short. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Kim's POV

I was really bored when Jack sent me a text.

"Kiiiimmmmm. Come over and take care of meeee."

I smile a the message and replied.

"Take care of you?"

"I'm sick now come!"

I laughed and shoved my phone in my pocket before walking out my door, and going down the block to my best friend's - and boyfriend! We've been dating for two months now! - house.

I silently opened the door with the key under the mat. It was really quiet and I tiptoed up the stairs. Jack's bedroom door was slightly open. I stood by the doorframe and peeked in, unnoticed. Jack was lying on his bed half awake, subconsciously strumming his guitar and he looked adorable. I couldn't help it and I took out my phone and snapped a picture of him before walking into his room.

"Hi Kimmy," he said drowsily, propping himself up against the bed rest.

I walked over to him and sat down. I pressed my hand to his forehead. "You're hot," I said, concerned.

"I know I am," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Idiot," I mumbled, pecking him on the lips.

"Kimmy, you're gonna get sick if you do that."

"I don't care."

He chuckled to himself as I walked downstairs to get some medicine for him. I came back up and when he saw the medicine he put on a disgusted face.

"That stuff tastes gross," he complained, turning the other way.

"Well you gotta take it."

"Says who?"

"Says your amazing girlfriend who came to take care of you."

"Fine," he grumbled, turning back over. He took the medicine and fake gagged before grabbing my waist and pulling me down next to him.

I managed my way under the covers as he held me against him. He trailed soft kisses down my neck as I snuggled into him.

Jack's POV

I kissed the area behind her ear, knowing it was her weak spot. It made her squirm and she looked absolutely adorable so I did it again. She turned over and softly pressed her lips to mine.

She turned back over and I pulled her close. My arms wrapped around her waist. Her shirt had hiked up about an inch and I used my thumb to rub small circles on the soft skin that was exposed on her side. She flinched ever so slightly, then relaxed again. I moved closer to the center of her stomach and I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from her. I smirked to myself and did the same with my other thumb.

"J-Jack..." She softly giggled, slapping my hand away from her.

I took both of my hands and lightly tickled the middle of her stomach, and that was the last straw for her.

"Jack!" She squealed. Now she was laughing and kicking her feet in attempt to get away, but I kept her close to me. After a minute I stopped, no matter how cute she was squirming around like that.

"Ticklish?" I breathed, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Shut it."

"You're so cute." After I said that a dark blush covered her face and she snuggled into my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you Jack," she murmured.

"I love you too, Kimmy."

Maybe being sick isn't that bad after all.


	12. Camping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is actually a chapter from an Auslly story I'm writing, but I kept thinking about how it would better fit Kim and Jack so I changed it a bit and here this is. Usually I wouldn't do that but I know I update really quickly and I hadn't updated it two or three days and I felt bad. But I know I shouldn't cause some other people don't update for like two months so yeah haha. So it's in a camping trip.**

Jack walked back into the tent, where he found Kim curled up with her head buried in a pillow. He sat down next to her and she lifted her face from the pillow. She looked worried, scared, and sad, but as soon as she saw Jack she looked happier. She threw her arms around his neck and cuddled into him. He breathed in her scent and wrapped an arm around her.

"You okay? You looked sad," he asked her, concerned.

"Just a bad dream," she replied, her previous look flickering over her face but disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Tell me about it."

"In the dream, we were fighting. And then you just walked away from me, and n-never came back. And then the next thing I knew, it was all over the news, someone killed you." She sniffled slightly. "And then I woke up, and I was scared and cold and I wanted you to be here but you weren't."

"Oh Kimmy, you know that'll never happen, right?" Jack asked.

She buried her head in his chest, making Jack softly smile to himself. "It better not," she said, her words muffled, not bothering to smack him for calling her Kimmy.

"It won't." He assured her, trying to get all he could out of the alone time with Kim, his best friend - and crush. Not that the feeling would ever be mutual, or so he thought...

"Where were you, anyways?" She asked.

"Oh, you see yesterday I saw this blueberry bush. So, I went and got some blueberries. Taste one, they're good!" He answered, taking one from the bowl and popping it in her mouth.

"They are," she giggled, "But why exactly did you choose 8:00 am to get blueberries?"

"Well, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. And I decided to surprise you with blueberries, cause I know you love blueberries."

She giggled again at how sweet he was and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She looked up and they got caught in each other's gazes for a minute. Jack was about to close the gap between their lips when something fell on top of the tent.

Kim flinched, still shaken from the dream, and Jack sighed disappointedly, then murmured, "It's probably just a stick or something."

"M'kay," Kim mumbled, yawning.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered in her ear before pulling her up.

"But it's so cold!" Kim complained, "I hate cold." Jack handed her his hoodie, and she bit her lip trying to hide her smile. "Fine."

The two went for a walk throughout the forest together. They heard a twig crack behind them, and Kim jumped, turning around. Jack laughed; he saw that it was just a rabbit but Kim didn't believe him.

She was pretty jumpy for a while but wouldn't admit she was scared. Jack wrapped an arm around her tightly, making her blush.

They continued walking, and came across a small cave type thing. They went it and walked around. There was something that looked almost like a bed against one wall, and a few other things strewn around the little room. They were just leaving when a voice sounded from behind them.

"Hey!" Both of their heads whipped around at the angry voice and they both instinctively got into their fighting stances. There was a man, probably in his late thirties to mid forties standing behind them "What're you kids doing in here?"

"We just walked in, sheesh. Not like we did anything," Kim absentmindedly mumbled.

"I don't care! Now you, get going and take your bitchy little girlfriend here with you!" The man ordered, glaring at Jack. He clenched his fists and stepped forward.

Now, Jack could take insults for himself and they would usually just bounce off him. He was just that type of person. Kim, however, was not, though she had never dared admit it to anyone but Jack. And Jack couldn't stand to see anyone hurt Kim, his Kim.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "You better not go any farther, you ass. She's beautiful and amazing."

Kim couldn't help but blush lightly at the comment, before the man started yelling again.

"JUST GO!" He screamed, and Jack grabbed Kim's hand and they ran out.

Once they were over half way back to the campsite, they collapsed against a log on the ground. Kim's hand went to her ankle, and she sucked in some air.

"You okay?" Jack asked, still regaining his breath.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "Just something to walk off."

"Other than that, you okay?" He asked, taking both of her hands in his and looking her in the eyes. He knew how sensitive Kim really was, and she was probably hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said knowing what he meant, "Thanks, Jack."

"You know he's wrong, right? You're anything but a bitch. You're talented, you're beautiful, and, well, you're Kim Crawford, and Kim Crawford is amazing."

Kim bit her lip and looked down, trying to conceal her grin and blush. "Thanks, Jack." She looked down at her smaller hands enveloped in his.

Jack didn't need to look to see what she was looking at. He held her hands a bit tighter and leaned forward. Kim followed his actions and before they knew it, their lips were pressed together.

Jack trailed his tongue along her bottom lip and he could practically feel the smile on her face as she granted him access. They finally separated. Stupid oxygen, Kim thought.

"Woah," Jack breathed, making Kim giggle slightly before Jack stood up, pulling her with him. "Kim, I sorta, um, really like you. A lot."

"I like you too, Jack," she said, smiling, still taking in all that had happened.

"Would you maybe wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes!" Kim squealed, throwing her arms around him. Jack laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

They started to walk back to their campsite, but Kim winced when she stepped on her ankle. Without a word Jack picked her up and somehow got her onto his back. She nuzzled her head into his neck and fell into a half-sleep, Jack grinning like crazy.

When they got back to the camp, Jack lightly shook Kim back into consciousness. She slid off his back but held onto his hand.

Grace came back from the van with a bag of something, probably some clothes, as she had changed at least five unnecessary times during the last three days. She dropped the bag at her side when she saw the duo's hands entwined.

"Are you...?" She questioned, making Kim blush as Jack smirked down at her.

"Yeah," Kim shyly grinned. Grace looked shocked for a minute before saying something.

"Aww! JERRY! MILTON! RUDY! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!"

Jerry scrambled out of the tent, while "why"s were heard from Milton and Eddie.

"KICK HAPPENED!" After Grace said that Kim turned bright red and she buried her face in Jack's arm, though she was smiling.

All three boys stood beside Grace in shock.

"Well it was bound to happen sometime," Eddie shrugged, walking off with Milton to do whatever while Grace and Jerry got into another make out session, and Rudy went off holding a squirrel in his hands,

"Let's get some ice for that ankle," Jack reminded her, raising his eyebrows. Kim nodded and Jack picked her up bridal style.

"Jack!" She giggled as he picked her up, "Put me down!" He just carried her to the ice chest and took out the ice pack they had brought.

He pressed it lightly on her ankle and she flinched away. "C-cold!" She stammered, making Jack laugh. He wrapped it in some paper towels to make it less cold.

"Better," Kim confirmed as he put it on her ankle again.

Later, everyone decided to watch a movie on Jack's laptop. Of course everyone but Kim wanted to watch a horror movie. Kim hated horror movies. Jack slid the disc in and they all leaned against a log, Jack's arm around Kim.

Jack knew Kim wouldn't last throughout movie, because within fifteen minutes, before anything that scary to the others happened, Kim had her face buried in Jack's chest. He tried not to laugh at how absolutely adorable she was. Jack helped Kim up and they went back to their tent.

Kim changed into short pajama shorts and a baggy shirt of Jack's that came down to a bit above her knees. When Jack saw her he softly laughed.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe," she replied, kissing him softly and quickly.

"How are you so cute?" He asked, more of a statement, making her blush. "Aww, Kimmy's blushing!" He teased.

"Shut up! I can't help it!" She said, blushing even more and burying her face in Jack's chest.

Rain began to pour down and he heard the others scramble into one of the tents. Better keep my laptop dry, Jack thought.

A clap of thunder rang across the sky and Kim cringed in Jack's arms. Jack pressed his lips to her forehead and her body relaxed. He knew Kim hated thunder.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, to the sound of heartbeats and rain drumming against the tent. Maybe Kim liked camping after all.


	13. Returned

**Sorry I haven't given you guys anything in FOREVER! This one's pretty short but it won't get out of my mind. Another coming soon!**

It had been seven months since he had been deployed. Seven lonely, empty months without her best friend, who she still hadn't told her true feelings. Three more, and he would be back, she would be happy again. Though she had no plans to tell him how she felt.

So when she heard the knock at her apartment door - she had gotten out of her house as fast as she could - at 2 AM, she sure wasn't expecting him.

She immediately flung herself into his arms, tears uncontrollably flowing out of her eyes as he held her tightly. He breathed in her long missed strawberry scent, a few tears seeping out of his eyes as well.

"Jack," she breathed shakily, her head buried in the crook of his neck. She had managed to steady her breathing but tears were still streaming down her face and her heart was racing.

"Kimmy," he whispered back, a small smile forming on her face at the nickname she permitted and loved only from Jack, though he didn't know that. "Shh," he soothed, still holding her tightly as he guided her to her couch.

"I missed you so much," she cried, holding onto Jack. His body tingled at the same touch he loved and missed when he had been gone.

"I missed you more," he whispered in her ear.

"Mhmm, sure you did," she said sarcastically and yawned. "Don't leave again," she said, looking up at Jack with such a worried and heartbroken image.

"Promise," he confirmed, pressing his lips to her forehead, "Anything for my Kimmy."

She bit her lip and smiled, though she was screaming with excitement on the inside.

"I was so worried about you," she whimpered, refusing to let go of Jack, not that he minded.

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, holding Kim against him.

"Don't be," she whispered, yawning.

"Did I wake you up?" Jack asked, seeing the girl was soon to fall asleep.

"Yeah..." She smiled contently.

"Sorry," he said.

"Stop apologizing for everything," she giggled, "besides, it was worth it. How'd you get off so early?"

"I have my ways," he smirked.

"G'night Jackie," she said, softly and sweetly pressing her lips to his cheek, memories of their budding relationship before he left flashing before her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my Kimmy," he smiled as she snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth of her body pressed against his that he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.


	14. Cake Batter

"Please, Jack?," Kim asked for the fifteenth time, trying to get Jack to help her bake a birthday cake for Rudy, his birthday being the next day.

"What's the big deal, anyways? And why do you need me?" He groaned.

"Please?" She said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he gave in, he couldn't say no to her.

"Yay! Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging him. They both secretly enjoyed each other's touch, not wanting to separate just yet.

"Okay," she said, "I have the ingredients out already. First put in three eggs," she read.

Jack attempted to crack the eggs on the side of the bowl, ending up with egg all over his hand.

"Like this," she giggled, rolling her eyes at him. She cracked two eggs and emptied them into the bowl. "Can wittle Jackie put in three cups of flour?" She said as if he was a little kid.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, flicking some flour at her before putting in one cup.

He felt a pinch of the white powder hit him directly on the nose, looking over at Kim who was trying to conceal her laughter.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, leaving the flour on his nose as he put two more cups of flour in the bowl. She added a cup of cocoa powder, being sent into another fit of laughter when Jack looked at her. He put in sugar and vanilla, Kim spacing out into her own little daydream. She was snapped back into reality when some of the powder hit her cheek.

"Hey!" She complained, doing the same to Jack.

He stuck his tongue out at her and put in the final few ingredients, mixing the batter with an electric beater. Kim had been quiet, but he sensed her sneaking up behind him. He spun around and grabbed her waist, lifting her up in the air.

"Jack!" She squealed as he spun her around in the air a few times before setting her down, dabbing a bit of the dark batter on her nose. She crossed her arms angrily, making Jack laugh because he always thought she was cute when she was mad.

He must have been staring at her because she launched some batter at his face with a spoon, and it splattered on his forehead.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy... This is war!" He grabbed a spoon and splattered some batter in her hair.

She gasped as she felt the cool substance come in contact with her blonde locks, opening her mouth to yell at Jack but instead laughter came out. She stumbled over to the bowl and used a spoon to pour some batter onto Jack's hair as well. He wrapped an arm around her so he was holding her arms and body against him so she couldn't get away. He took the bowl and poured half the batter on her head.

"Jack!" She shrieked as the batter dripped down her face and onto her shirt. She licked her lips to taste the batter. "Good," she giggled as Jack began to laugh, jumping onto his back, getting the batter all over his shirt as well. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving a chocolaty kiss mark. She laughed as well while Jack grinned to himself, his cheek warm where she kissed him, despite the cold batter.

"Y'know, I still haven't got to taste any of that batter," he smirked, setting her down as his hands gripped her waist. She giggled at realizing what he was implying, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Hmm, maybe you should," she smirked, stepping closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Well maybe I will," he replied.

Kim nearly shook with excitement, butterflies cannonballing in her stomach as their lips collided. The kiss was soft and sweet, but at the same time filled with burning passion. Jack finally pulled away, smiling at her. He rested his forehead against hers, staring intently into her eyes with his hands lingering on her waist.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you Kimmy," he said, both of them breathing heavy.

"Nor do you, Jackie," she giggled, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Chocolaty," he said, licking his lips, making Kim laugh.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower and get all this batter off of me," she smiled, walking down the hall. Jack stared after her with a dreamy look on his face, leaning against the wall.

_Kim Crawford is my girlfriend._

**Okay yeah. That was sorta short. I have another one-shot that's almost finished, and I have ideas for two songfics I'll do!**


End file.
